Forbidden Love
by DrOwNiNg On DrY lAnD
Summary: A teacher and a student. It’s forbidden there not suppose to love each other. But that isn’t the biggest problem…there in a catholic boarding school and there both boys. How will they be able to keep there forbidden love a secret. [SasuNaru, yaoi]


_**Title- Forbidden Love**_

_**Author- DrOwNiNg On DrY lAnD**_

_**Date - May 13, 2007**_

_**Summary- A teacher and a student. It's forbidden; there not suppose to love each other. But that isn't the biggest problem…there in a catholic boarding school and there both boys. How will they be able to keep there forbidden love a secret. Not easily that all I can say.**_

_**A.N. - Hope you like it it's my first ever fan fic so I really hope I'm somewhat good at writing it. **_

_**-Chapter One-**_

"So Mr. Uchiha, it says in your profile you taught at some of the best schools in Japan." A man with a black goatee and black mustache said as he shuffled through some papers on his mahogany desk.

"Indeed, I did." A young man with raven black hair and obsidian eyes said coolly. His hair was very unique, for it stood up in the back with no hairspray or anything hair products. It was natural. He had very pale skin that seemed to bring out his eyes and hair more.

"What made you want to teach here?" The old man said playing with his goatee.

He let his eyelids close lightly so his black eyelashes could play against his ghost white cheek. "I have no specific reason."

"You do know you could get into a higher ranked school than this Mr. Uchiha." The man said sternly.

"I am aware of that." He said taking a sip of the tea that was placed in front when the meeting began.

"So why would you choose this school Sasuke?" The superintendent asked in a confused tone.

His obsidian eyes open and averted outside where a blue bird calmly flew by whistling a merry tune. The wind blew slightly and a cherry blossom from the tree next to the window blew in and landed gracefully on Sasuke's lap. He starred at the small pink blossom and picked it up cautiously, almost as if he was afraid it would wither away.

"Memories." he whispered.

The superintendent watched him in confusion. "Memories?"

The wind blew again and blew the small blossom out of the Uchiha's hand. He made eye contact with his employer. "It was to get these minors into shape." He said in a stern tone. "I hear from many of the schools that yours is one of the worst Catholic boarding schools out there." So I am here to fix things."

"Mr. Uchiha, you are only applying for gym class and cultures. How do you suppose you are going to fix things?" He asked while raising one black bushy eyebrow.

"Good question." Sasuke stood up and walked toward the door, surprising the superintendent in the meantime.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" He asked standing up from his desk.

Sasuke didn't look back. He calmly held the doorknob. "Class will be staring soon, and I have a first period class." He opened the door and calmly walked out with his papers and book under his left arm.

The superintendent sighed. "Oh great, another teacher with a stick up his ass."

---

"Hey what classes are you in?"

"AHHH I got home economics first period to, OMG it's like we were meant to be together."

"Well by my calculations…"

"Hey Naruto!" A voice shouted out. Of coarse this voice could've been heard over all the talking.

A young boy sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom opened his closed eyes to reveal the most spectacular color. A sapphire blue. When he saw who was calling him he stood up with a fox like grin spreading over his face. He threw his school bag over the left side of his uniform and waved with the other hand. "Hey Kiba! What's up?"

The brunette ran over to his blonde friend and ruffled his head like an adult would do to a little kid. "Nothing much. Ready for the new term?"

Naruto fixed his even more messed up hair and smiled at his friend. "Nope."

"Me neither." They both broke out in laughter.

Trying to regain his composure while wiping a stray tear from his eyes Naruto stood up straight and began walking, Kiba ran up to him and they talked the rest of the way to there first period class.

---

"Ok Class settle down!" A man with a scar across his nose yelled.

"Hey where is Mr. Yashibi!" Multiple voices called out.

"Mr. Yashibi has retired and…"

"YAY!!!" People screamed out whoops were heard and things were being thrown around the room. Iruka, as you should have guessed, sweat dropped.

Sasuke heard the shouts and chants from outside the room and calmly opened the door and walked to the board. He wrote his name and walked to the front desk. As he calmly spread out his papers he looked at the class. Nobody seemed to notice him. He gave an annoyed sigh. He glared at the class and opened his mouth to yell, but before he could the door slammed open revealing Kiba.

"Settle down ladies and gents, Kiba is in the building." Everyone quieted down and looked at Kiba before laughing. "Oh, how sweet you guys are laughing to hold from crying in my almighty presence." The laughter grew. "Was it something I said?"

Sasuke glared at the so called 'class-clown', _'Apparently humor has lowered down to even the stupidest remarks.' _He thought. _'Way, way down.'_

A low chuckling came up from behind Kiba. "You're such an idiot Kiba."

Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto stepped into the room. His breathing hitched and he felt himself clutch the multiple papers on the desk. "Mr. Uchiha, are you okay?" Iruka asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke gulped and regained his composure before turning to Iruka.

"Iruka, who is that blonde girl?" He asked in monotone.

"Uh." He asked confused. "Oh you mean Naruto." He said with a chuckle. "He is not a girl, even though he may resemble one."

Sasuke starred back at Naruto. Well no one could blame him; he would be easily mistaken for a girl. Naruto was probably 5"5' and weighed less than 140. He had a slim feminine look; he had a round face, plus big, wide, blue eyes. If he grew his hair out a little more and put on a girl's uniform you wouldn't be able to tell. "Naruto?" Sasuke picked up his class attendance list and starred at the names. "Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke opened a desk drawer and scanned threw the multiple profiles before coming upon Naruto's. He pulled it out and opened it examined the paper.

'_Name- Naruto Uzumaki, Birthday-October 10__th__, Age-Fourteen, Grade- 9__th__.' _Sasuke sighed and turned to the personal information. _'Here we go. Address, phone number, yatta yatta yatta, oh Parents.' _ His eyes widened ever so slightly as he read of the remainder of the page. "His parents are deceased?"

"Yeah." Iruka said in a sad tone. "His mother died after giving birth and his dad, was murdered."

"Who are his adoptive parents?"

Iruka looked at him and sighed. "He doesn't have any."

Sasuke quickly spun around and looked at Iruka incredulously. "What?"

"No one would take him. Nobody knows why. Maybe it's because he's different. After all not a lot of people have blonde hair and blue eyes in Japan. But after he went through about 10 different foster homes he finally decided to live by himself." Iruka sighed and watched Naruto as he chatted with a bunch of people. "The person I'm looking at right now isn't the real Naruto."

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"I've known Naruto ever since he was a baby. And I've noticed, he has never cried. I have never seen him cry, not even once. Not when he scrapped his knee from riding his bike, or being beaten on by bullies, or even when we went to visit his parents grave. He has never cried. Never even frowned in front of his friends or anybody else for that matter. But whenever he would go home. His foster parents neglected him and he went up to his room. There is where I'm assuming he cries and he frowns." Sasuke watched Iruka as he explained the young blondes life. "He never cries in front of others, because he wants to know that even though he isn't happy, that everyone around him can be. He isn't a selfish kid, that's just the way he is."

"Wait, Iruka. If this is a boarding school why does he live outside of it." Sasuke asked reading over the address again.

"No, he does live in the dorms, but on vacations and things like that the students have to go back home no matter what, so when the holidays come Naruto will go back to his apartment." Iruka said. "Why are you showing so much interest in Naruto, Sasuke?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"He reminds me of someone." He said simply.

"Oh really, who?"

"Someone I once loved." He whispered so Iruka couldn't hear.

"What, I didn't hear you?"

"Nobody, never mind it." He said. "Oh and Iruka, Naruto is still a minor, he isn't allowed to live by himself yet."

"Sasuke, what are you saying?" Iruka asked sternly.

"You might want to find him a foster parent before the cops hear of this." Sasuke said stoic as he wrote on the board.

"You wouldn't report him would you?" Iruka asked take aback.

"Who's to say I wouldn't."

"But why!?" Iruka yelled.

"Even I can't understand that Mr. Umino." His chalk screeched across the black board.

"Sasuke, you don't understand none of the foster parents want him, he…"

"I'll adopt him then." Sasuke said before even thinking. He stopped writing and just stood there.

"Are you serious?" Iruka asked with his eyes wide.

"Why not? I want to learn more about him." Sasuke looked at Naruto and he looked back. Obsidian eyes clashed with cerulean blue ones. And that was the start of a HORRIBLE relationship.

---

_**Soooo, how bad did it suck, please review and tell me. I will update as soon as possible! LOVE YOU ALL---TOODLES!**_


End file.
